Let's Find Out
by grotesquegoddess
Summary: Your name is Nepeta Leijon, you were recently dumped by your girlfriend for multiple reasons, and you're okay. You're okay and you have a wedding to help Karkat plan, if she says yes. Wild Party Sequel.
1. Breakup Blues

**AN:/ one at the beginning instead of the end whoah this is new  
ok so the perspective is neps. i barely write ladies which is weird so yeehaw. ok this is gonna sound REALLY weird but there are spoilers for S8E9 of supernatural, citizen fang, in here. im sorry but i just cant not!  
also to capitalize destiel or not to capitalize destiel that is the question ?**

You blink and sit up, stretching, your fluffy blonde hair clouding around your head. Equius is on the other side of the room, in his bed. Aradia isn't here today. Feferi was, yesterday, but you pretend it didn't happen. Equius does too, even though he worries. You're fine, free. Finally free, you think. No longer trapped in the metaphorical cage of- aw, screw it. You can't seem to stop thinking everything that happened is your fault. You don't notice Equius until he sits down next to you and pulls your small frame into his lap. You don't notice the hot tears streaming down your pink cheeks, until he takes a blue towel from the floor and pats your rosy cheeks dry. He hugs you as you sob into his tanktop. You hurt everywhere, and it feels like you're so, so empty, yet full of emotion at the same time. You're going to burst. Your phone buzzes, and Equius hands it to you, his eyes sad. You read all 24 texts from Feferi, apologizing for being so terrible to you, but you're done, and you send her a single text, that reads: ':33 no fefurry im done this happens too much and im done goodbye'. You ask Equius to delete her from your contacts, and he does, without saying anything. It's not hard to tell how your mood is affecting him too, and you suddenly feel even more terrible for bringing him down with you. Today is going to be a slow day, and Equius calls in sick for the both of you.

You both migrate to your shitty couch-like pile of stuffed animals and other soft things (including Feferi's sweatshirt- holy crap, the girl is everywhere. You promise yourself to burn it), which is in front of your TV. A Supernatural marathon is on, and you are going to watch every episode they air. You are going to discuss the subtext between Castiel and Dean Winchester. And you are not going to think about your ex.

_Fuck_.

You just thought about her.  
Frowning, you take a fist full out of a random box of cereal and shove it in your mouth, looking back at the screen, and seeing Dean and Cas having one of their moments. Fuck. You bury your face in your hands, and Equius pulls you back into his lap.  
You have a feeling it's going to be a long day as well.  
You're laying on the floor, still in your sleepclothes. You'd say pajamas, but you're just wearing one of Equius' undershirts and your panties. You may be lazy, but you are classy lazy. Yeah, classy, but lazy. Lazy, but classy. Clazy. Hahaha.  
Aradia just walks in, looking at you on the floor, and Equius in the kitchenette. She drops her schoolbag and goes to sit on Equius, who is flipping through a mechanical magazine or whatever. You're absorbed in Supernatural.

"Good afternoon, love." Equius says, kissing the crown of Aradia's head. Aradia hums a greeting, and watches you, a slightly concerned look on her soft face. You blink at her in a way your old kitty saw as comforting. You miss Pounce sometimes, but she's in a better place. Aradia blinks back in the same manner, and smiles. You try to smile back, but you're too lazy. You manage a kind of grimace. Terrifying.  
'Damnit Cas!' you hear the TV exclaim. You turn your gaze back and notice Dean looking angrily to wherever the angel used to be standing. You already know how this scene plays out. You've seen it so many times. You turn your attention back to the two lovebirds. They're looking at the magazine together. You wonder what it would be like if you lived in a world where Supernatural things happened. You would most likely be an okay hunter, but Equius would be the best, perhaps rivaling Team Free Will?

"Knock knock, open the fucking door," an aggravated voice growls. You sigh, and don't even bother to try and put on real pants when Karkat walks in. You and him are partners in crime.  
"So, who do I gotta kill?" he asks after giving you one sidelong glance. He knows you so well, almost as well as Equius, but not quite. A one second-long glance tells him all he needs to know.  
"Have you heard of a Feferi Peixes? Tan, blonde, hot. Swimmer, tattoos?" you grumble.  
"I've heard she's a real bitch. Related to an Eridan Ampora?" he asks. You bring yourself to give him a tiny smile. You usually get over rocky breakups quickly, and having someone to banter with helps.  
"Yeah, she's real nasty." Aradia joins the conversation.  
"One of the worst." you confirm.  
"How do we kill her?" Equius asks, winking. You really smile then.  
"Well, unlike most monsters, she's hard to gank. Should we call our backup?" Karkat asks you, meaning Kanaya and the Scourge Sisters. You nod an affirmative, and giggle.

They arrive in a matter of minutes. You all watch new Supernatural episodes together, and there's one on in an hour. You're happy now, surrounded by your close friends. The new episode tonight is called Citizen Fang, you're slightly upset at the lack of Castiel, but whatever.

"_No, no, no, oh HELL no, Benny, I fucking SWEAR..._" you mutter, almost growling like an animal. He puts his head on the counter, exposing his neck to the mentally fucked up Martin. You feel Karkat tense up too, sharing your anger.  
The scene changes, and when it eventually gets back to Benny, Martin's dead, and he's gone.

"Son of a fucking _BITCH_!" you yell with Karkat in unison. You get a warning glare from Equius, but that doesn't worry you.  
The episode ends, you're pissed, and you need to vent, so you write a quick Destiel drabble. It's angry smut. Equius would be scandalized. Karkat and Terezi give you a thumbs up after you let them both 'beta' it for you. It stopped being weird to have them read your porn a while ago. It's just part of life now.

Porn.

Hehehe.

**AN:/ who knows when this story will update. probably sundays, every week or yeah. idk man, schedules are hard. i guess since i have an idea of whats gonna happen now itll be easier. these may or may not be betad by my moirail, and she may or may not decide to add to it. so yeah. weesnaw**

**my tumblr is bubblegumcalliope so if you have any questions shoot me an ask or w/e**


	2. How to Seduce People, By Nepeta Leijon

A week or so later, you're doing much better. None of your friends pushed you to talk about it, they know they'd just get punched. You look at the waitresses' butts, but there's this one girl, Jade. You've met her before, she's nice enough, smart, funny, nice rack, cute face, cuter butt. This IHOP is only on your to frequent list because of her. You're alone at your table, but you know Jade will come and sit down to talk to you in five minutes during her break. She'll get you a free coffee, two sugars, four creams, and she'll have a caramel hot cocoa, and a shortstack with bacon and sausage. You would have ordered frooty tooty pancakes, like the first time you met her, and you would talk about life.

You're currently working up the nerve to ask her out.

Jade sits in front of you, breaking you out of your thoughts. She gives you a wide smile, before speaking.  
"Good morning Nepeta! It's good to see you again." she grins.  
"Well, it's hard to stay away." you're obviously flirting, so you do the eyebrows thing. She winks.  
"So," you take a deep breath, and gather your thoughts, "there's this show called Superna-"  
"_Supernatural_? You watch it?" the childlike excitement in her eyes makes your heart swell.  
"Yeah, my friends and I all watch new episodes together. There's a marathon on the CW tonight. You wanna come over?" you ask her, tilting your head in a Castiel-esque fashion. Jade giggles, and nods.  
"Sure! Where and when?"  
"1286 Hephaestus Avenue, Cantown Apartments, 7b. It starts at five, so four thirty?"

Jade texts you to let you know she's on her way. You tell Equius and Aradia you're having her over right before she arrives, so they can't protest. When she knocks on the door, Equius opens it, and you hear him give her the standard 'if you hurt Nepeta I'll kill you' speech. She just laughs it off.

"Hey Nepeta!" she greets. You've made the pile less out of clothes and more out of pillows and blankets for her. Bitch better be grateful.  
"Hey Jade! We have a few minutes 'cause Equius ate up a whole bunch of time with his dumb overprotective thingy. Buuuuut anyways, how are you?" you ask, giving her a half-cocked grin. She grins back.  
"I'm good. You?"  
"Well, now that you're here, _purrfect_." you roll the r, intending for your pun to be as corny as possible. Jade laughs, and her nose wrinkles. Fucking adorable.

"Nepeta?" Equius asks, holding up your fanfiction journal, which is bookmarked to some samifer smut you wrote a few days ago. Equius' face is bright red. Your face imitates his.  
"EQUIUS!" you shriek in horror, jumping up and ripping the journal from his hand. You toss it under your bed, before standing warily. You're both mortified. Aradia is laughing her ass off, and Jade looks mildly confused.  
"Nepeta." Equius is slightly less horrified, and more threatening. Shit.  
"Equius?"  
"_Nepeta_!" Equius launches himself at you, and begins tickling you.  
"EQUIUS!" you screech, throwing punches as he tickles your sides. You're gasping when he finally lets off.  
"Nepeta, please don't leave your...stories open on the kitchen counter."  
"No _purroblemo_, Monsieur Zahhak. " you reply. Jade has an eyebrow raised, and she still looks curious. You'll let her read it after the marathon is over.

You stalk back over to Jade, and throw yourself over her. The scene on TV is a very destiel scene. It's beautiful, one of your favorites.

"_Jade_," you whisper, "_what are your ships?_"  
"_Destiel, sabriel, and_," she looks very seriously at you, "_pretty much everything else._" You nod. You ship everything too.  
"_You wanna read some fics I've written?_"  
"_Sure!_" she grins.

"Nepeta, is Jade going to accompany us to your sister's Christmas party?" Equius shouts, probably on the phone with said sister. You look at Jade.  
"Will I be able to bring three of my friends?" she asks. You say yes, and tell Equius that she is. He relays this information to Meulin.

**AN:/ gggggggg ggg ggggggg ggggg**

**hey everyone! sorry this is so lat was at the christmas dickens fair. at least you get it today hehehe.**

**anyways, merry almost christmas.**

**my tumblr is bubblegumcalliope**  
**umu see yall next week also please lemme know what you think!**


	3. COOKIES

The party isn't exactly the best you've been too, but at least you had no access to red bull and vodka. Last time was a nightmare. You stand awkwardly next to your sister and her husband while they sign to Kankri and sneak alcohol into the 'festive punch' whenever he turns his back. He's oblivious, and fills up a dixie cup, drinking it in one. Karkat looks confused when Kankri almost immediately begins glaring at Meulin, but she plays it off, signing "I'll skin you if you tattle.". He frowns, but walks away, ranting to Gamzee about his 'less than savory' habits. Gamzee's stoned out of his mind, so he just smiles and blinks. Jade has been walking around and socializing with your family. She seems to take to Kanaya pretty well. Rose, Jade's friend, keeps winking at her. You've bet Jade it'll take a week, Jade says an hour or less. She'll probably win. You fill a dixie cup to the brim, and knock it back, tasting the badly mixed alcohol and feeling the bile raise in the back of your throat. You cough, and pull a face.

"HEY NEPETA!" Terezi screeches behind you, tickling your sides, clearly trying to scare the shit out of you. It works, and you give a short shriek, wrenching away from her. You're hyperventilating.  
"Terezi! Son of a bitch don't do that!" You threaten her, not wanting to accidentally punch her. Equius gives you a concerned look over everyone's heads, the tallest at the party, besides the Maryams. Your grandmother, Dolorosa, gives you a similar look. Porrim's out and about with various of her 'friends', and Kanaya is flirting with Rose. Badly flirting. It's pathetic to watch. You make your way to Jade, elbowing people out of your way. You lose track of her, and turn around, trying to see over everyone. You finally find her when you feel a smack on your butt.

"Hi girl," Jade says, doing the sexy eyebrow thing. You hit her butt back, and kiss her on the cheek, as cheesily as possible. A quick flash blinds you for a second, and when your vision clears, John is standing there with a fucking polaroid camera, waving a bit of film around.  
"The fuck?" you raise and eyebrow, and silently judge him.  
"For the scrapbook; People Jade Likes: Nepeta Leijon Edition!" he answers, still waving around the developing picture.  
"Dude!" Jade shrieks, "That's kinda fucking creepy, and also I thought I destroyed the last one!"  
"That one didn't really count, and no, you destroyed the decoy."  
"WHAT!"  
"Whoah, John, Jade, Nepeta, what is going on, exactly?" Kanaya appears out of nowhere, Rose at her side, and separates Jade from John, who was about to get his lights knocked out.  
"Nothing..." Jade mumbles, letting you lead her away. You drag her to the kitchen, where Latula and Mituna are eating cookies. Sollux is somewhere with Eridan, nerding out about who gives a shit. Feferi is here too, and believe it or not, there aren't any 'awkward ex' moments between you two.

"Cookie cookie cookie cookie," Jade is now in cookie mode.  
"HEY! _MY_ COOKIES!" Mituna yelps, shielding a pile of shitty Santa cookies. Jade and Mituna have a staredown, while Latula sneaks some of her husband's cookies. She makes the 'shh' gesture at you, and hands you two.  
"TULIP HAS COOKIES TAKE SOME OF HERS!"  
"Ey! Tuna, leave me outta this!"  
"DID I HEAR _COOKIES_?" a shrill scream comes from the doorway, and everyone freezes. You all slowly turn to look, and Meulin stands in the doorway, Kurloz on her heels.  
"Shit." everyone says, and your sister rushes in the room to grab as many cookies as she can carry. You all leap out of the way, over dramatically, except for Mituna, who guards his cookies like a dragon. He's a scary motherfucker when he has cookies. Everyone abandons the scene before things get punchy, and disappear into the crowd. You and Jade go to sit on the stairs, and watch the fray.

You mess with your tongue piercing idly, glancing around, waiting for something to happen. Jade has an armful of cookies, and hands you one. You take it, smiling. You both munch on your cookies, in companionable silence. The cookies and confusion and alcohol eventually dissolve into waking up in your bed, Jade smothering you under all her hair, and Equius and Aradia cooking breakfast.

**AN:/ sorry not sorry its so short and six days late**

**life happens yknow**


End file.
